


I'll take you home

by Indigosoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode AU: s01e04 Magic Bullet, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scott is a Failwolf, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigosoul/pseuds/Indigosoul
Summary: “Why do you care?” asked Derek again.“Because, Derek, we are going to be great friends” he said with a big smile on his face.Derek deserves good things...Stiles is one of them...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic on Derek and Stiles, and I really love this fandom.  
> As I said in my other fic, English is not my first language, so comments or grammatical errors or drafting errors are appreciated. I love other comments too.  
> Well, I hope you like it, thank you for reading.

When he said ‘Like death’ he never thought that Derek Hale would start to cry. Tough Derek, that liked to look menacing, was crying in his jeep, while holding his bleeding arm. Well, maybe if Stiles was about to die he would cry too. But he was not Derek Hale, he was not a werewolf, he was just the pale sidekick. 

“Scotty, get the bullet” he said with fear before hanging up “soo, Derek?”

“J-just drive” ordered Derek trying to suppress his cries, and Stiles obeyed, because if someone who was crying asked you to do something you obeyed, it was like law, and he knew, his dad was the Sheriff.

He parked outside Deaton’s office and he was going to help Derek out, because, yes, Stiles was an ass, but the dude was crying and he dind’t know how to react to that. Maybe in the past, but not now.

And really, did someone had so many tears? How long would he keep crying?

“You should come to my house” he said without thinking and by the look on Derek’s face he was as surprised as Stiles “well, where are you staying right now?” he asked the Wolf that apperead to be calming down. 

“None of your busness” growled Derek.

“You sholdn’t be sleeping in a place that isn’t safe” and since when he cared about Derek Hale? But he remembered, that time when he passed all his time in the sheriff department because he coulnd’t be separated too long from his father without having a panic attack, right after the death of his mom. It was one of those days that he saw Derek for the first time, he looked so alone, and sad, and sacerd that Stiles knew he had to do something. So he had grabbed his teddy and had given it to Derek, the boy that had ash all over his face and hair, that smelled like smoke and was trying so hard not to cry. Stiles had cleaned his face with the sleeve of his sweater and had petted his hair to remove the ash, and he held Derek when the boy had launched himself into Stiles arms, not worried about the height difference and had cried so hard that Stiles was shaking with him while he sobbed. 

That was also the last time he had seen Derek, until he found them in the preserve, and in that moment Stiles wanted no more than protect him, embrace that hurt wolf and comfort him with blankets and warm soup. 

“Why do you care?” Derek said falling down to the floor, and that must have hurt, Stiles was beside him instantly, Derek’s arm looked terrible “if Scott does not arrive you are going to have to cut it” said Derek between hard breaths and it looked like he was going to cry again. 

“It’s going to be okay” he promised getting his phone and calling Scott “if you are not here in ten minutes im going to kill you Scott” hissed Stiles and hung up on a blabbering Scott “he is coming soon” 

“Why do you care?” asked Derek again. 

“Because, Derek, we are going to be great friends” he said with a big smile on his face.

“What?” and Stiles was sure that a little smile had appeared on Derek’s face.

“I’ve just decided, and you have to know that i’m very protective to those whom I care about” he passed his fingers by Dereks hair and it really looked that he was dying “because, you remember? I promised by teddy, I promised that I would always protect you”

“You...” Derek couldn’t finish because he began to vomit a disgusting black goo at the same time that Scott came barreling into the vet room with a bullet in his hand, Stiles took it from him with more forcé than was necessary and looked to Derek that now was standing up. 

“Give it to me” demanded Derek extending his good hand “I need a lighter, now” as he said that Stiles tumbled with the drawers until he found one and passed it to Derek that was putting the gunpowder of the bullet on the stretcher and with the lighter he lit up the powder. 

Stiles had to look away when Derek putt he powder on the bullet wound and pressed, it was only a minute, but it felt longer, it was the third time that day that Stiles ran towards Derek. 

He helped the wolf sit up and when he made sure that Derek was alright, he hugged the shit out of him, because let me tell you, Stiles hugs were the best, it was proven. And when Derek didn’t push Stiles away, he hugged him with more force until Derek’s arms folded in Stiles back and grabbed his shirt with force. 

“Everything is going to be alright” he promised when Derek began to sob, again.

He ignored Scott’s protests when he helped Derek up, and took his hand to guide him to his jeep.

“I still got him” murmured Derek when they were at the door “teddy” answered Derek when Stiles made a ‘hum’ sound “it smelled safe, like you” he mumbled like he was ashamed. 

“I'm glad. It was my mom's” he said looking at Derek eyes, that were red rimmed and a little swollen “i always hope that Tddy would protect you as I couldn’t, I thought of you and hoped you were Happy and safe even though I only met you once, i thought of you”

“I did too” admitted the Wolf “I hoped I could see you again, especially when i needed a hug”

“Well, now that we are friends” Stiles said with a smile on his face “i can hug you whenever you want, not only when you need it” 

“Can I...” muttered Derek and Stiles was over him instantly, hugging him and being hugged back, when Derek pulled back he looked more relaxed.

They were walking to his jeep when Scott stepped out of the vet office, he looked angry, but Stiles, for the moment, couldn’t care less.

“Where are you going?” asked his friend.

“Where else, Scotty” Stiles answered, taking Dereks hand “Home”


End file.
